Any of Those Things
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: One-shot with Blaine doing everything that Darren Criss mentions in his song "Any of Those Things." Klaine fluff!


**A/N: I keep listening to "Any of Those Things" and I wanted to write something so poof this happened. Blaine being the best husband ever.**

* * *

**_Is he gonna kiss you in the rain?_**

The air was crisp as Kurt and Blaine walked hand and hand in the park. It was April, and the cloud cover hadn't budged in over two weeks. The entire city of New York was shrouded in dark clouds, and no one had seen the sun in a long time. That wasn't going to stop Kurt and Blaine from enjoying their time off for Easter with each other. Kurt was as busy as ever when it came to his job at Vogue, and Blaine was occupied with his piano students.

"This weather is crap," Kurt remarked, pulling his jacket around himself tighter and adjusting his scarf.

Blaine just chuckled. "On the bright side, we're the only ones here. So I can do this." He proceeded to spin Kurt with their joined hands and drew him close into his embrace. "And this." He pecked Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt smiled as his cheeked flushed. Blaine still knew how to make him giddy even though they were both adults. "You can do that whenever you want."

"I know. But this way I feel like I'm getting away with something." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows playfully and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

It was pleasantly quiet in the park until the sky flashed above them. The charcoal clouds lit up with the bright light. Not soon after, a crack of thunder sounded. The center of the storm seemed to be minutes away from passing over New York City.

Kurt swore. Even if they ran to the street to hail a cab, his coat and boots would still get wet. He didn't look forward to the hours of air drying his jacket because there was no way he could afford a dry cleaners right now.

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's to force him to look into his honey eyes. The rain started with a few drops here and there, but that lasted for only seconds before the sky broke and buckets of water were cascading down on them.

Kurt felt his clothes sticking to him as Blaine still held his gaze as the rain came down. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair out of his eyes and caught a drop of water dripping down the bridge of his nose.

Blaine spun Kurt again as he had done earlier, droplets of water flying off both of them as they met puddles of water with their feet. "May I have this dance?" Blaine inquired, bowing dramatically.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, yes you may."

They spun and danced as the storm continued, Kurt saying screw it about his clothes. They could fashion a clothes line in their apartment using twine and chip clips and use newspaper to dry out their shoes.

Blaine hopped onto the edge of the fountain and made a show of balancing on it. If he fell in, it's not like he'd become any wetter. Blaine jumped off and Kurt ran to him in a wet embrace. He was cold, but warmer than he had felt the entire trip.

Blaine slowly caught Kurt's lips in his, tasting the rainwater and coffee that lingered on his lips, moving together slowly as the rain continued. They both looked forward to late night cuddles and hot chocolate when they returned to their apartment.

_**Is he gonna cook on Sunday?**_

It was a late night for Kurt to work, but incredibly late for a Sunday. Vogue was producing its most important issue of the year and needed Kurt's fashion expertise. He had an impeccable eye for both women's and men's fashion of the season and had to review the articles the interns had produced.

It was dark outside when he finally was able to turn off his desk lamp and make the familiar trek home to his apartment. He gathered his bag and notes that he would have to look over again tomorrow morning. When he reached the front doors he realized he'd forgotten his wallet at his desk, so he had to go all the way back and get it. He paused at his desk making another mental check-off for everything and finally was able to leave.

Hailing a cab was more difficult than usual. Either the driver was ignoring him or he wasn't being obvious enough. Kurt could swear it was the former.

When he finally stumbled to his apartment door, he was exhausted. Flipping his hair out of his face that had come loose from the hairspray, he fumbled for his keys. Flinging open the door, he quickly toed off his boots and threw his bag on the couch, slumping down in the recliner with a groan.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he finally caught the aroma coming from the kitchen and heard faint humming. It was definitely the scent of Italian pasta and…olive oil? Whatever it was, it was making his stomach growl. He barely had lunch today with everything he had to complete and was positively hungry.

Blaine emerged with a checkered dish towel, drying his hands. Seeing Kurt, he flung it over his shoulder and sat down next to Kurt. "Hi, hun."

"Is that pasta you're making?" Kurt asked, eyes still closed as Blaine rubbed circles into his palms.

"I always admire your pristine nose." Blaine kissed it. "But yes! Come on, it's hot!"

"But it's Sunday." Kurt stated, opening his eyes to look at Blaine.

"And?"

"You have work early tomorrow, I just thought…you wouldn't wanna spend all this time tonight cooking a big meal. I didn't expect you to wait for me."

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel." Blaine shook his head and chuckled. "Since when? You're tired after a long day and me as your loving husband wanted to make you dinner. So come on and tell me about your day!" He dragged Kurt into the kitchen where two places were set, complete with a candle between them.

Kurt would never get used to Blaine surprising him with these gestures of love like this.

_**Is he gonna love you?**_

Kurt woke up Monday to his blaring alarm with a skull-splitting headache. His forehead was clammy as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes before feeling around for the off button. He groaned. Blaine was already in the shower; Kurt must have been sound asleep for him not to wake up. He tried to sit up, only to be greeted by a strong wave of nausea. Wavering and dizzy, he flopped back against his pillow, kicking the covers off to try and cool down.

The shower turned off and Blaine emerged shortly after with a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets still clinging to his hair and shoulders.

Kurt blinked, trying to will the nausea away, but to no avail. He pressed the palms of his hands to his closed eyes and tried to massage his forehead.

"Are you alright, Kurt? You look kind of pale." Blaine remarked as he combed his hair in the mirror above their shared dresser.

"I'm - I'm fine…just…really dizzy." Kurt tried to sit up more slowly this time but he swayed back and forth. Blaine rushed over to support him before he fell uncomfortably.

Blaine lay him down and felt his forehead, much like Kurt's mother used to do when Kurt was little. "You're burning up, Kurt. I think you should stay home from work."

"No, no, I'm fine," Kurt insisted, "I have so much to catch up on today."

"Honey. no offense, but you look awful. Let me stay home to take care of you." Blaine sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, still wrapped comically in the towel. If Kurt was feeling better he probably would have pounced on how adorable and hot Blaine looked, but he only could muster a moan in response.

"Okay, if you're sure. I don't want you to have to miss work because of me."

"No, no, it's fine." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "Whatever you need, you let me know. I'm just gonna get dressed. You stay in your pajamas."

Blaine donned sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, preparing for a laid-back day with his poor, sick Kurt. He brought Kurt some chicken noodle soup and tried to coax him into eating a few bites. After only a couple spoonfuls, Kurt shook his head at the offer of another.

"Don't feel well." Kurt mumbled, blinking his eyes closed. Blaine sat up against the wooden headboard and allowed Kurt to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt was asleep not shortly after and shivering, so Blaine drew their quilt up around Kurt's shoulders and held him closer, listening to his breathing. Blaine even tried to breathe slower to not disturb Kurt on his chest.

Kurt awoke an hour later to find Blaine watching television on mute.

"Good afternoon, hun." Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "Have a good nap?"

"The best," Kurt replied. "I still feel like crap though."

"I know you do," Blaine chuckled lightly. "Turn over and I'll give you a massage."

Kurt groaned in response. "Yes please." His muscles were sore all over. He felt exhausted and as if he could sleep for another week. He striped his silk pajama top, which was making him hot anyway, not caring where it landed at the moment.

Blaine went to work slowly and precisely making sure he covered every inch of Kurt's exposed skin. Kurt shivered at the first touch of Blaine's cold hands, but relaxed once he felt his body temperature cooling off for the time being.

Blaine started at Kurt's neck, releasing tension as his strong hands smoothed over Kurt's shoulder blades and spine. Kurt seemed to melt under the touch, closing his eyes and sighing. "You're too good to me," he said as Blaine pressed into his lower back with his palms.

Blaine responded by trailing kisses up his backbone. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied into the pillow supporting his head, falling into a peaceful sleep.

_**Is he gonna take you when he goes?**_

Kurt sat in the kitchen of their quaint apartment sipping his morning coffee and working on his latest sketch. His supplies were spread out on the entirety of the already small table. He hadn't gotten dressed yet for the day, still wrapped in his warm robe in defense against the cold, winter air outside.

He was adding texture to a pantsuit he was working on when Blaine's voice from their bedroom interrupted his thoughts.

"KURRRRTT!"

He almost dropped his still steaming cup of coffee. Throwing his pencil down, he ran to their bedroom shouting a "What is it?!" in reply.

He ran into their bedroom, or office also because their laptops were located there, and found Blaine at the computer. He was shirtless and was wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Holy crap Blaine, what is it?" Kurt paused in the doorway, weary of Blaine's sanity.

Blaine spun around in the swivel chair and practically launched himself across the room and into Kurt's unexpected arms. He was giddy with excitement, jumping up and down like a child.

"What? What?" Kurt started to laugh as he tried to stabilize Blaine who was brimming with happiness.

"Kurt, you gotta see this!" Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led him to the computer.

Kurt adjusted his glasses that he still wore from sketching and read what looked like an email on the laptop. " 'Mr. Anderson-Hummel, we are impressed with your work and would like to invite you to Sydney, Australia to teach multiple seminars on the art of the piano. You would not have to compromise your current job, as we would like you to come for the summer months of the next year. We will have more details for you at a later date, but please ask any questions you might have. We excitedly await your reply.' " It was signed with a name that Kurt didn't recognize, but it appeared important.

"Isn't that awesome, Kurt?!" Blaine nuzzled Kurt's cheek, positively beaming.

"Yes, it sure is!" But Kurt still had the thought of the time frame. The _entire _summer without Blaine? That was the only time of the year when their schedules met up nicely. Kurt was looking forward to the summer with Blaine, cuddling on the beach, laying in hammocks, picking flowers for their vase on the table. He can't be selfish, though. This is a big deal for Blaine, and he will refuse to be anything less than supportive.

"Which is why…" Blaine continued… "I want you to come with me."

Kurt's eyed widened at the proposal. "What? You…they'd allow that?!"

Blaine shrugged. "We'd probably have to pay for accommodations for you, but I think we can manage it. I don't want to have to go to one of the countries we've both wanted to go to forever without my loving husband, now would I?" He pressed his lips to Kurt's and rested his forehead against Kurt's afterward. "So will you come with me?"

"I'd love to." Kurt smiled when Blaine resumed jumping up and down again. "But until then…I think we could both use a day off today…what do you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to convey his intent. "And you're already halfway there," he said gesturing to Blaine's shirtless state.

Blaine smirked and took Kurt with him to the bed.

_**Is he gonna miss you?**_

Kurt sat at his desk at work attempting to edit his latest article for the upcoming spring season, being sure that the picture was clear and the angle of it effectively captured the shape of the outfit. His phone rang, underneath the masses of paper and fabric swatches on his desk. Shifting things around slightly, he smiled when he saw who was calling.

"Hello, dear."

He heard the man on the other end sigh when he replied, "Hello, hun."

"So, Blaine, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

Kurt began to chuckle. "Blaine, you called me."

"So I did."

"And may I ask your purpose for calling me?"

"I missed you. That's all."

"I miss you too, Blaine. Always," Kurt said. "I'd much rather be in your arms, cuddling on the couch, watching a movie late at night that we don't actually watch and waking up at ten o'clock the next morning with sore necks."

Kurt could swear he could hear Blaine smiling on the other end. "I was just on break, and I wanted to call you. Hopefully you're not too busy?"

"Ugh, I actually am." Kurt stopped Blaine before he could apologize. "No, no, it's completely fine. I needed to take a break anyway."

"Yeah, you do." Blaine agreed. "Well listen, I have to get back soon, but when we are home for the evening we're gonna do what you just said, okay?"

"Of course," Kurt replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
